skrubatons_testfandomcom-20200213-history
Smh
DISBANDED THUNDERCLAN ESTABLISHMENT ASSIGNED MARCH 1ST, 2018 ALL HAIL THE THUNDER BEFORE THE LIGHTNING BOLT ThunderClan is a group of cats that live in a part of the forest that is primarily deciduous woodland. ThunderClan is a mainly peaceful Clan, and respectful of the other Clans as well. In battle, ThunderClan is fierce, courageous, and loyal.The Clan's main prey are mice, voles, squirrels, and the occasional rabbit, as well as birds such as starlings, magpies, wood pigeons, blackbirds, and thrushes. They have excellent stalking techniques, creeping across the forest floor. They have the sense to keep upwind of their prey in the thick bushes. ThunderClan cats are noted to be especially strong. They are the only Clan to bunch their hindquarters before leaping to catch their prey. GUIDELINES / REGULATIONS Thunderclan follows strict rules in order to remain in decorum. We expect all dwellers to follow the Warrior Code and overall obey instructions given below. HIERARCHY AND ADHERENTS Leader '''The Clan Leader is charged with the responsibility to watch over and manage an entire clan, maintaining discipline, order and protection. Leaders are normally granted nine lives in a ceremony where nine StarClan cat come to the in a dream at the Moonpool. However, a leader may not receive all nine lies if the previous leader of his or her clan is still alive; in the instance, a leader will have a life taken off the original total of nine for every life the previous leader still possesses. '''Avatar: Non member wolf Deputy '''The Deputy is the second-in-command to the leader, and may be considered apprentices to the art of leading the Clan. They serve in the leader's place in situations where the leader is unable to fulfill their duties. They are in charge of organizing patrols, and they are often called on by the leader for advice, but other than that, they retain the normal duties of a warrior. Upon the leader's death, they become the leader and go to the Moonpool, so StarClan can grant them nine lives. '''Avatar: Non member wolf Co Deputy '''The Co deputy is third-in-command a step below the Deputy. They assist the Deputy and Leader if necessary and become Deputy once the Deputy retires, quits or dies. They will be chosen by the Leader and will have a ceremony. '''Avatar: Non member wolf Medicine Cat '''The Medicine Cat serves the Clan as both their spiritual leader and healer, making them akin to the idea of a 'medicine man' in a tribal society. As a healer, they gather herbs and dispense them as an apothecary would. They handle diagnosis and treatment of both illness and injury for all the cats in the Clan. In their role as spiritual leader, they teach the code, and interpret both omens and prophecies. '''Avatar: Non member wolf Medicine Cat Apprentice '''The Medicine Cat serves the Clan as both their spiritual leader and healer, making them akin to the idea of a 'medicine man' in a tribal society. As a healer, they gather herbs and dispense them as an apothecary would. They handle diagnosis and treatment of both illness and injury for all the cats in the Clan. In their role as spiritual leader, they teach the code, and interpret both omens and prophecies. '''Avatar: Non member wolf Elite Warrior '''The Elite Warriors are the more advanced and experienced warriors. You can often find these felines hunting or practising their battle moves in the clearing or in the forest. When battle lines are practiced they will be behind the leading factor. Elite warriors are chosen by the Leaders. To become an Elite you must prove you have the skill and are qualified to obtain this rank. '''Avatar: Non member wolf Warrior '''A Warrior is a cat trained in the arts of fighting and hunting. Warriors make up the bulk of a Clan, and provide that Clan with the protection and food supply that keeps it safe and well-fed. Typically, a cat is made a warrior at or over the age of twelve moons. In their oath to become a warrior, they promise to "uphold the warrior code and protect and defend their Clan, even at the cost of their life." '''Avatar: Non member wolf Apprentice '''An Apprentice is a younger cat in training to become a warrior. Their names end in the word "-paw" to signify the "path their paws are now on". Most are at or over the age of six moons. They have a mentor appointed to them at their ceremony and most days are taken out battle training or hunting. Apprentices are not allowed to have a mate or kits, likely because of their young age or not to interrupt their training. '''Avatar: Non member wolf Queen '''A Queen is a she-cat nursing or expecting kits. Their primary task during this time is the raising of their kits. Some queens stay in the nursery after they have kits. They are thought to do this because they feel they can help the nursing queens. They most often help other queens when no milk is available, or when the mother is ill or deceased kits are protected from attacks and the nursery is often situated at the back of the camp, away from the entrance. '''Avatar: Non member wolf Elder '''An Elder is a Clan cat that has served their Clan faithfully, but has now retired. They are wise and are held in high respect by the other cats; their counsel and knowledge is sought several times, even by Clan leaders. They do not have to catch their own food, nor do hunting patrols or fight, except to defend if necessary. '''Avatar: Non member wolf Kit '''A kit is a cat who has not been made an apprentice yet. Most often, they are under the age of six moons, though sometimes they are held back from being an apprentice for a certain amount of time, sometimes due to injury or misbehaving. They stay in the camp and are forbidden to leave it, unless accompanied by an older cat, such as a warrior, a medicine cat, or any kind of apprentice. Kits are forbidden from having mates. '''Avatar: Bunny THE CONFERENCE The Conference consists of and amount of felines picked to represent the clan during gatherings, important meetings etc. The felines apart of the conference have the duty to report and discuss issues such as herb shortages etc. There will be a representative for each rank. Kits will not participate within the conference. ASSOCIATES FORECAST Forecast Key☀️Sunny ⛅Partly Sunny ☁️Cloudy ��️Light Rain ��️Sunny + Light drizzle ��Expect a Rainbow! APPRENTICE TRAINING GUIDE Training session one'''The first training session will be considered the most boring to some, but it is the basics that formulate the advanced. '''The Warrior Code The mentor must teach their apprentice the warrior code, this is a mandatory stage in an apprentices journey. After each rule, you must ask if your apprentice has any questions, if they do then answer them in the best way possible, It is important you do not laugh at your apprentices questions as this could ruin the apprentices confidence, this will make the apprentice afraid to ask any questions. Be sure to teach them the Apprentice and Kit Protocol as well as the General Protocol! Training session two Again, this could be considered boring by some, but this is important. If an apprentice does not know their way around the territory it could cause them alot of trouble! Show them around After you have taught your apprentice the Warrior Code it is now time to show them around the territory! If they ask any questions answer them! Introduce them to the borders and distinct scents. Make sure you inform them where other clan's have claimed territory. After the apprentice has understood the basics you can quiz them! This was training will be fun. After each session the apprentice can be quizzed again until they get the answers all right! Training session three Another important skill which apprentices must acquire for their well being, scent. In training session three apprentices will learn to tell apart the scent of woodland creatures! Scents may be a bit boring for each apprentice but soon will help when danger lurks around the undergrowth and forest. As well when prey is near for them to catch! Scent The mentor will teach their apprentice(s), scents. Scents is quite important since nobody ever knows whats lurking around the woods. Scents help the apprentices examine and be alert of which scent is which. This will most likely help them as when danger is near or prey is near to quickly react to it and to know if it isn't a harm or is. Training session four Description to be Added Predators Detailed description to be added Training session five Description to be Added Basic Attacks Detailed description to be added Training session six Description to be Added Hunting Detailed description to be added Training session seven Description to be Added Climbing Detailed description to be added Training session eight Description to be Added Speed Detailed description to be added Training session nine Description to be Added Advanced Battle Techniques Detailed description to be added Training session ten Description to be Added Advanced Hunting Techniques Detailed description to be added Hunting assessment Description to be Added Advanced Hunting Techniques Detailed description to be added Chill out Description to be Added Advanced Hunting Techniques Detailed description to be added Battle assessment Description to be Added Advanced Hunting Techniques Detailed description to be added APPLICATION FORMS EDITORS PHOTOGRAPHY ALBUM/CAMP TOUR THUNDERCLN 1ST PIC.PNG|Thunderclan first formation practice! THUNDERCLAN 1ST PIC.PNG|Thunderclan, Dwellers of the Forests! Formation Practice TC PIC 2.PNG|Formation Practice 2 THUNDERCLAN T.PNG|Thunderclan! Formation Practice 3 satisfactionnnn.PNG|Plot Discussion with Visitors THUNDERCLAN STARS.PNG|Thunderclan Support Group TC FORMATION P.PNG|Formation Practice 4 HHHHH DONE GOT IT.PNG|All Hail The Thunder Before The Lightning Bolt ANNOUCNEINGDEPETY.PNG|Announcing Deputy! HIGHROCK N LEADER DEN.PNG|High Rock and Leader's Den PREYPILE TC.PNG|Fresh Kill Pile CLEARING TC.PNG|The Clearing WARRIORS DEN TC.PNG|The Warriors Den APPRENTICES DEN TC.PNG|The Apprentices Den NURSERY TC.PNG|The Nursery MEDICINE CATS DEN TC.PNG|The Medicine Cat's Den